Kristoff Breaks the Internet
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and human style of Disney's 2018 computer-animated action/adventure sequel "Ralph Breaks the Internet" Plot One year after the first film, Wreck-It Kristoff and Riley Andersen have stayed best friends and hang out after work in Moreno's Arcade. Riley expresses how bored she has become of Sugar Rush's tracks, so Kristoff sneaks into the game and makes a new track for her. The arcade player fights Riley's control, and causes the cabinet's steering wheel to break off. As the company that made Sugar Rush is defunct, and the cost of a replacement wheel on eBay is too high, Moreno decides to scrap Sugar Rush, and unplugs the game. With Fix-It Percy and Sergeant Brenda's help, Kristoff finds homes for all its citizens as a short term measure as they figure out how to save the game. After talking with Percy, Kristoff decides to grab Riley and travel to the Internet via Moreno's new Wi-Fi router. With the help of the search engine Oaken, they are directed to eBay. They end up winning the auction for the wheel, but they unintentionally spike the price to more than US$27,000, and only have 24 hours to come up with the funds or they will forfeit the bid and lose the wheel. On the way out, they run into clickbait salesman Dipper Pines, who offers them a lucrative job of stealing a car from Anna, the lead character in the popular online game Slaughter Race, whom Kristoff has a crush on. They steal Anna's car, but she stops them before they can leave the game with it. To help, Anna makes a viral video of Kristoff and uploads it to video sharing site BuzzzTube, and tells them to check with BuzzzTube's operator, Willow, about getting money for it. At BuzzzTube, Willow is elated by how popular Kristoff's video is, and they come up with the idea of making more videos, which if given enough views, will earn them the money for the wheel in no time. Riley offers to help advertise the videos, and Kristoff has Willow send her to "Oh My Disney". There, Vanellope befriends the girls (consisting of Honey Lemon, Star Butterfly, GoGo Tomago, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Karmi, Janna Ordonia, Wendy Corduroy, StarFan13, Tambry, Liv Amara, Kelly, Megan Cruz, Chloé and Hope Hadley), being encouraged by them to address her sense of un-fulfillment and reaching a musical epiphany. Kristoff makes enough money and purchases the wheel. He contacts Riley through a device Willow had given them, and finds her talking with Anna about staying in Slaughter Race, having found her epiphany there due to its relative novelty compared to Sugar Rush. Kristoff asks Dipper for a way to draw Riley out of the game, and he takes him to the deep web vendor Drago Bludvist. He provides Kristoff with a virus, Zhan Tiri, that feeds off insecurities and replicates them. When Kristoff unleashes Zhan Tiri into Slaughter Race, it replicates Riley's glitch, triggering a server reboot. Anna and the others help Riley to escape before the game resets. Kristoff confesses to her that the crash was his fault, and an outraged Riley ends her friendship with Kristoff and throws away his hero cookie medal, causing it to break in half. Zhan Tiri copies Kristoff's insecurities and starts making duplicates of him. The clones soon overrun the internet in a DOS attack, all chasing after Riley to keep her for themselves. Kristoff saves her and attempts to lure the clones into a firewall, but they form a giant Kristoff monster that seizes them both. He comes to accept that Riley can make her own choices, letting go of his insecurities, and causing the giant Kristoff monster and the clones to disappear. Kristoff falls to his demise, but is saved by the girls, who are revealed to be friends with Riley, and he befriends them as well. Kristoff gives half of the broken medal to Riley and they bid each other a tearful farewell as Anna has arranged for Riley to respawn in Slaughter Race, with her and Kristoff sharing a kiss after a romantic conversation, much to Riley's excitement. Back in the arcade, Sugar Rush gets repaired, and Kristoff partakes in social activities with the other arcade characters as he stays in touch with Riley over video chat, feeling content with his ability to be independent. Cast *Wreck-It Ralph - Kristoff (Frozen) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Riley Andersen (Inside Out) *Yesss - Willow (Tangled: The Series) *Shank - Anna (Frozen) (I did ask everyone that if Ralph and Shank are a couple, then it's worth it) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun - Brenda (Smallfoot) *KnowsMore - Oaken (Frozen) *J.P. Spamley - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Gord - Waddles (Gravity Falls) *Double Dan - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Maybe - Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled) *Pyro - Olaf (Frozen) *Felony - Elsa (Frozen) *Butcher Boy - Maui (Moana) *Little Debbie - Moana Waialiki (Moana) *Snow White - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Cinderella - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Aurora - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Ariel - Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Pocahontas - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) *Fa Mulan - StarFan13 (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Tiana - Tambry (Gravity Falls) *Rapunzel - Liv Amara (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Merida - Kelly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Anna - Megan Cruz (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Elsa - Chloe (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Moana - Hope Hadley (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Buzz Lightyear - He-Lectrix (Incredibles 2) *Eeyore - Manny (Ice Age) *Grumpy - The Lorax *Baby Groot - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *First Order Stormtroopers - Mad Jacks (Big Hero 6: The Series) *Arthur the Virus - Zhan Tiri (Tangled: The Series) *Fun Bun and Puddles - Bingo and Rolly (Puppy Dog Pals) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Sour Bill - Li'l Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Wynnchel and Duncan - Pete and Stan (Tangled: The Series) *Zangief - Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) *Surge Protector - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Gabe Nunez (Elena of Avalor) Gallery Profile - Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Wreck-It Ralph Riley Andersen.jpg|Riley Andersen as Vanellope von Schweetz D0E5491C-6BC0-429E-85B0-73A7167EC2CA.png|Willow as Yesss Profile - Anna.jpg|Anna as Shank Percy Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as Fix-It Felix, Jr. Brenda.jpeg|Brenda as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun OakenFrozen.jpg|Oaken as KnowsMore CD7B4B02-CA30-49ED-9A83-E73A962B064F.png|Dipper Pines as J.P. Spamley CE241AB1-39C4-44DC-BE9F-CEF32058733E.png|Waddles as Gord 3C7BFC85-2F52-4E18-BB25-588717B7B19C.jpeg|Drago Bludvist as Double Dan Flynn-rider-tangled-77.9.jpg|Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert as Maybe Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Pyro Profile - Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Felony Profile - Maui.jpg|Maui as Butcher Boy 17AFFA5A-55F4-4D27-BE1E-CD24998577E0.png|Moana Waialiki as Little Debbie A8235D11-1964-4C40-AADC-839CA6A62D99.jpeg|Honey Lemon as Snow White F089F87E-EC29-4637-89AC-46D7D893638F.png|Star Butterfly as Cinderella AFA66030-5A42-4B36-B6DB-6A9ED6ACC5A8.png|GoGo Tomago as Aurora C3E32665-0D2C-4ECB-970E-3FFA9ABB5998.png|Jackie Lynn Thomas as Ariel 32580BA3-9206-4D37-81DD-CC3CC5AB5721.png|Karmi as Belle C7A1EEF3-79F0-469C-B2A4-D628B2F3D586.png|Janna Ordonia as Jasmine 73E1F3C6-7824-4CD5-9353-0405749F053E.jpeg|Wendy Corduroy as Pocahontas E85E9C9F-B369-404A-AD2F-38D38CBF8E5C.png|StarFan13 as Fa Mulan 700E82C8-3668-42F3-807C-1976EF2B9A0D.jpeg|Tambry as Tiana EEAEA749-45E7-45FC-BFB7-D92AF7871118.jpeg|Liv Amara as Rapunzel 1805026A-2C18-4CEC-8722-930EB0A02673.png|Kelly as Merida 6E2472E7-45B2-48F0-9478-D93D9DF4399A.jpeg|Megan Cruz as Anna 88DBD3EB-8095-402B-A62F-7493BA4CD4BE.jpeg|Chloe as Elsa C3445EDF-9B4A-4547-BC86-7E35731351D4.png|Hope Hadley as Moana B16CFBE9-2833-41F6-AFED-318B771FBDB3.jpeg|He-Lectrix as Buzz Lightyear Manny in Ice Age.jpeg|Manny as Eeyore 09FDAE07-B5F7-4E1F-98FB-7E3D3BBAC0F4.png|The Lorax as Grumpy 5CF83214-8E5B-4A01-92C4-4733E5FA01A7.jpeg|Nemo as Baby Groot 9EBD6311-8BCD-42DC-B14B-96819B2592AB.png|Mad Jacks as the First Order Stormtroopers 8A9E76BB-694E-4F12-9CEC-30F751754042.jpeg|Zhan Tiri as Arthur the Virus 441BC884-F77B-4646-8CBC-48F59212ABEB.jpeg|Bingo and Rolly as Fun Bun and Puddles Darla Dimple in Cats Don't Dance.jpg|Darla Dimple as Taffyta Muttonfudge Lil Gideon.jpg|Li'l Gideon as Sour Bill 2DD34F66-F918-4BE7-9240-844892634654.png|Pete and Stan as Wynnchel and Duncan Mr-ross-regular-show-the-movie-35.3.jpg|Mr. Ross as Zangief Alistair Krei.jpg|Alistair Krei as Surge Protector F29EE4A0-2AED-4638-B73C-1A46EF4BCC9C.png|Gabe Nunez as Sonic the Hedgehog Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Spoofs Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Movie Spoofs